Tree Gnome Village
Official description Details Walkthrough Getting started Talk to King Bolren in the centre of the Tree Gnome Village. He will say that three orbs have been stolen by Khazard troops. Agree to help him, and you will be taken out of the maze. The three trackers Head north to the southern edge of the Battlefield and speak with Commander Montai, who is wearing red clothing. He will ask for you to get 6 logs to repair their defences. Supply him with the logs (if you don't have it you can still kill the maze goblins to get an axe), and he'll tell you that three trackers that have been sent out to retrieve coordinates to fire the ballista have not returned. He asks you to find them. *The first tracker is towards the north-west of the Khazard Stronghold. *The second tracker is in a building towards the east side of the stronghold in the jail. *The third tracker is at the south-west corner of the stronghold. The first two trackers will give you the coordinates you need, which you'll automatically commit to memory. The third tracker, however, has been driven mad as a result of the chaos. Though most of what he says is garbage, he will give you a hint as to the number you need. You may have to do a bit of guesswork, though. For instance, "Less than my hands" would equal 1, where "More than my head less than my fingers" could be 2, "More than we but less than our feet" is 3, and lastly, "My legs and your legs" is 4. (It should not be any other possible number so try and remember what the third tracker said.) Head back to the ballista (not the catapult, which is next to Montai), which is located in the south-west corner of the battlefield, and you'll be given a chance to enter the third coordinate. It will be a number between 1 and 4. If you miss, just try again until you get it. The orbs(Low Levels Bring Food) Once you get a hit, talk to Montai once again then walk to the stronghold and climb over the wall that is now mostly destroyed. When you do, you will be attacked by a level 48 Khazard Commander; they have low Hitpoints (22) and should not be troublesome for most mid-levelled players. You can simply ignore the attacks if you choose to. Just go up the ladder, get the orb from the chest and leave via the front door. However, if you stand north of the chair in the northeast corner, you can safespot the Khazard Commander. Climb the ladder and another one will attack you. You will then be able to find the missing orb of protection inside the chest on the floor above. You will be attacked by another Khazard Commander when you open the chest. Return to the Tree Gnome Village, and talk to Elkoy to be sent to the centre. King Bolren will then tell you that the other two orbs of protection have been stolen by the Khazard Warlord. :Note: If you fight the warlord before talking to the King again, you will have to fight him again as the orbs wont drop the first time. Exit the village and start heading north-west, past the level 64 wolves to the south edge of West Ardougne. He should be just south of the text that reads "Underground Pass" on the world map. Talk to the Khazard Warlord and kill him to retrieve the other two orbs. Although he has a rather large health pool of 170 HP, he does not hit often. Players with Rune armour and weapons should have little trouble fighting him if they have a small amount of decent quality food. It's possible to lure him by working the nearby trees and employing a hit-and-run tactic. Head back to the village and return them to King Bolren to complete the quest. Rewards *2 Quest points *11,450 Attack experience *Use of spirit trees for transportation *The Gnome amulet